Sun and Ice
by teeceecee
Summary: Fate had them meet and fall in love- but it also tore them away and made their romance a tumultuous one. Can a Princess and an ice sculptor find their happily ever after amidst a flailing country, different status' and an impending war? Or will the Sun and Ice melt into a pool of tears?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This idea wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it down, so here's my second Jackunzel fic. I hope you guys like this! Listen to:**

**Enchanted (Orchestral Cover) - Taylor Swift**

* * *

She remembered the first time she saw him.

It was during her cronation preparation that she noticed him. He was a quiet man, always keeping to himself but once or twice she had caught him joking with his friend, Aster, from the kitchen staff. Other than that, he would always have his head down, concentrating on his work.

But somehow, he had filled her heart with warmth- something she hadn't felt since her beloved Eugene's death. Rapunzel was still mourning, yes, but it had been nearly five years since the riding incident and she wanted so badly to let go.

He provided her a distraction, someone who her eyes would always wonder to when they were in the same room. He was tall and lean, with a mop of unruly brown hair that she found adorable. His subtle brown eyes would concentrate on his blueprints, lost in the haze of his own thoughts. Kind of like how she was lost in the haze of his presence.

"Your Grace?" the annoyed voice of her trusted adviser, Lord Urwell called her back to reality.

He was still holding up the guest list, waiting for her to give her thoughts and opinions.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was daydreaming again."

Lord Urwell followed her train of sight and landed on the ice sculptor who was staring blankly at the space where Corona's sigil made out of ice was to be placed.

The lord looked back at her and found that the Princess was once again daydreaming.

"Yes, concerning regards to your invitation for the king and queen of Lors- do you think it is wise your Highness? Trade between our country and theirs hasn't been fruitful in a while and..." Lord Urwell trailed off when he found the Princess' eyes straying back to where her object of infatuation was.

"Who is he, Lord Urwell?" she whispered, her green eyes wide.

Lord Urwell cleared his throat. "He is of no utmost importance for Your Grace to be concerned with."

"Is it true that he comes from a land very far away from here?" she asked in hush tones, not hearing him.

The adviser sighed. "Yes, he comes from a Peninsular unknown to us, but we heard he is the best in his trade. Now milady, if you may..."

The afternoon passed by dreary for Rapunzel as she busied herself with the preparations. She signed well over ten documents and had suggestions thrown to her more times than she could count. The Princess rubbed her head. Who knew inheriting the Crown could be so complicated?

Her parents- the King and Queen of Corona were gracious enough to let her handle the preparations at her insistence. She knew they were growing old and she had offered to oversee everything with her adviser's help. At first, they were wary that their daughter was taking up all the pressure of preparation but finally relented when she uttered sadly that it would take her mind of Eugene.

The Princess sighed in peace when she entered the library- one of her favorite rooms in the castle. She was even more relieved when she found it to be empty.

Retrieving her favorite book on poetry, she curled up into one of the chairs and started reading. The book absorbed her in and she almost didn't hear the door opening. She looked up and saw the ice sculptor walking in, a look of amazement on his face as he surveyed the library. Rapunzel couldn't help the jolt in her heart when she noticed him.

Jack was blown away to say the least. His brown eyes darted to and fro, taking in the sight of the infamous Corona library, built by the Queen for her daughter since the Princess loved reading. He didn't know where to start. Noticing a girl on one of the seats, he decided to go up and ask her where the books on designs were located. It was only when she turned around that he realized he was sharing the same room with the soon to be crowned Queen.

He hastily bowed down. "I'm sorry Your Grace...many pardons, I didn't notice it was you."

She gave him a small smile and reassured him it was alright. He didn't realize it but the Princess looked even more pretty up close with her bright green eyes and soft, full lips.

Jack found himself suddenly self conscious of the simple way he dressed- in just a white tunic and water stained breeches from where the ice had melted.

"Um, Your Grace," he addressed her. "I was just wondering if there were any books here about designs."

She smiled amicably."I think there may be a few, here, I'll show you."

Jack hastily backed away, a look of hesitation on his face. "I-It's okay, Your Grace, you could just instruct me, I don't want to interrupt you."

"Please," Rapunzel said gently, her green eyes sparkling, unknowingly pulling him into its depths. "This library is vast and I would hate for you to lose yourself," she said with a shy smile.

Jack reeled back, mildly surprised. Did the Princess herself just offered to show him around the library? And did she just...flirt with him?

"Um, sure," he replied with a tentative smile. "If that's okay with you, Your Highness."

"It would be my pleasure," she replied as she led him to one of the shelves furthest away from the library. Rapunzel knew the rack of books by heart, having spent almost every single day finding inspiration for her art.

"It's right up here," she said, reaching up towards the highest rack.

Jack tried to tell her that it was alright, that he could take it from here but she stubbornly replied that this was the best book for designing and all the other books didn't have clear instructions unlike this one.

She balanced herself on the lower shelf, her fingers brushing against the book. "I got it!" she exclaimed triumphantly and was about to descend when her foot slip. A gasp was wrenched from her throat as she flailed for a moment, panicked.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist before she could fall and set her upright. She breathed hard, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

Rapunzel looked up and found Jack staring at her with such concern it would've been comical had she not been reeling from the shock.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked, worried that she might have bruised herself.

She gave a breathy laugh which turned into a giggle. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you, but-" she trailed off, laughing. Jack could only give her a smothered smile.

"I'm such a dummy," she said between chortles. Jack put a hand around her shoulder, repressed laughter shaking his body.

"You gotta admit, it's not everyday I save Princesses from one inch drops," he replied and that just made Rapunzel giggle harder.

"I'm sorry," she gasped through watering eyes, "I know I must look a sight."

He laughed and it took her breath away. "It's alright," he said, grinning at her.

She sobered up but still had a faint smile on her lips. "I should have you knighted, O Gallant One."

Jack shook his head in amusement, bangs falling to his eyes. Rapunzel chuckled and helped him push his hair out of his face, her fingers brushing against his temples. She then felt a jolt go through her like static and she knew Jack must've felt it too because his eyes widened and his face heated up.

He pulled back from her touch and she dropped her hand, a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

They both apologized at the same time, and a he gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's alright," Rapunzel said although she didn't feel particularly apologetic. Jack seemed to feel the same way, his eyes glinting mischievously.

She cleared her throat and handed him the book. "Um, here you go," she muttered shyly.

He took it and gave her a grateful nod.

Rapunzel was just about to turn and leave when he cleared his throat. "Uh, Princess?" he called out.

"Yeah?" she replied and turned to him.

"You gave me a book about amphibians," he retorted, grin in place.

She blushed again, this time in mortification. She hid her face behind her hands, smothering her apologies.

Jack held her hands with an amused smile. "Princess, I heard you're really good in art..."

She peeked up, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"And it would be my honor if you could help me with the design" he asked, subtle hope in his tone.

Rapunzel perked at that thought and a smile broke out on her face, as bright as the morning sun.

"I would love that."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of, I would like to wish anyone reading a very Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has fun and stays safe this time of the season :) So, there's more fluffy Jack and Rapunzel sweetness here so brace your sweet tooth. Listen to:**

**Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg **

* * *

_**I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, Now I'm shining too...**_

* * *

Ever since their first meeting, the Princess and the ice sculptor worked tirelessly together, sharing their knowledge about art and designing. She helped him with the outline and gave him her opinions while he would draw them out and see if it fit her description.

Their disagreements and small victories would fuel their friendship, making them greet each other with small smiles in the hallways. Jack had even taken the initiative to seek her out during the day, spending more and more time with the kind Princess.

News of their friendship spread like wildfire and soon everyone knew of the close relationship between the foreign ice sculptor and the Princess. Rapunzel always disregarded rumors, but she couldn't ignore that what they said held a fraction of the truth. She knew she had harbored more feelings for Jack than simple friendship. She couldn't deny herself that.

One day, she had a crazy notion and ran up to the library, waiting at the usual table where Jack and her would pore over their latest ideas.

She waited impatiently, wondering what was keeping her usually punctual friend.

Rapunzel was just about to exit the library and search for him herself when he stumbled through the doors, balancing a few tomes in his arms. His face was red from the exertion, knuckles white from trying to keep the books from falling.

"Hey, Princess," his muffled voice greeted her and she stifled a giggle.

"Hey, yourself," she replied as she helped him carry the tomes and set them on the table. "What're this?" she questioned, curiously flipping through the old pages.

Jack's smile held a hint of pride. "These are my old master's books. He gave them to me as a present when I set off looking for work."

Rapunzel was in awe. The art displayed was extremely intricate and pulled her into their little details like gravity. "They're beautiful, Jack," she breathed.

"I drew them myself," he claimed, pointing to one of the very first drawings in the book. "That was my first ever ice design."

"What? You gotta be kidding," Rapunzel exclaimed in surprised delight as she pored over a drawing of an ice castle. "This is beyond amazing, Jack!"

He grinned this time, a full on look of pride and happiness.

"I wish I had better ice carving tools though," he said wistfully. "Then I can show you how to make them."

"That's what I've been thinking, Jack," Rapunzel started. "There is this amazing arts and craft shop down in the village streets where I always get my supplies from."

"There is?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," she exclaimed, leaping up from the chair and tugging on his hand. "Come on, I'll show you," Rapunzel replied enthusiastically. She then paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "But maybe I'll go change first, it wouldn't be nice for me to be seen out so late."

He nodded, "Of course, Princess, go get changed, I'll be waiting by the doors," he said.

Rapunzel agreed and ran off to her room, chucking her tiara in the drawer and quickly changing into a simple grey dress. She ran a comb hurriedly through her shoulder length brown locks, thankful that they had finally grown after that fateful day back in the tower.

She sighed in sadness as a memory returned but she shook it off, grabbed a cloak from a hanger and made a mad dash down the halls. Rapunzel arrived at the main ballroom to find a cloaked figure standing by the oaken double doors.

Jack pulled back the hood and gave her a smirk. 'Well, come on!" he uttered in hush tones and led her to the kitchen area. "There's a door that leads out straight into the village," he informed and slowly pushed it opened.

Rapunzel followed and was relieve to find that the kitchen was empty- the maids having cleaned up after the royal family's dinner and gone up to their bedchambers. They both crossed the kitchen silently and Jack led them to another door, this one obscured behind a bronze statue of a horse.

"C'mon," he whispered and pushed that door opened. She followed without any hesitation and soon they were walking down dark hallway lit by torches above.

"What is this route?" she whispered.

"This is where the kitchen staff bring in food supplies from outside," he whispered back. "Aster told me about this the first day we met."

She nodded, recognizing the mention of his good friend. Soon, they reached a latched door and Jack deftly turned the locks, the door opening with a soft creak. A cool draft kissed her face and she breathed in deeply, aware that the hidden room was stuffy and hot.

She followed him out into the early night, a huge grin plastered onto her face. Finally, after months of pressure preparing for her own coronation, she could relax and let go. The young royal could have rejoiced.

They walked down the busy street with their hoods pulled up, shielding them from any wondering eyes. Rapunzel was glad that she had chosen a simple dress to wear for the womenfolk dressed in a similar fashion. She was afraid that she would be noticed.

Jack placed a hand on her arm to guide her and her stomach lurched in nerves. It always did when he casually touched her.

"So, where's this amazing art shop you mentioned?" he asked, bright eyes scanning around. Rapunzel noted he looked calmer out here than in the castle.

"Right this way," she told him, absentmindedly taking his hand and leading them down a narrow alley.

Jack didn't seem to mind her hand on his and he gave himself a secret smile. Rapunzel was so intent on searching for the shop that she didn't realize that she was holding his hand in hers. She hastily let it go with an apologetic smile but Jack surprised her when he took it back into his grasp.

"For safety purposes in case one of us gets lost," he said but he knew it was far from it.

The Princess blushed an adorable pink but turned back, leading him to a shop adorned with paintings by the window.

"Arthur's Art Supplies," Jack muttered as he read the sign above.

"And Paintings," Rapunzel finished for him.

She opened the door and somewhere behind the shop, a bell rang.

"What is it that yer blasted people want? It's already near midnight," a grumpy voice said and Jack was amused to find a tiny, balding man waddling to the counter.

"You better buy me whole shop fer disturbing my meal and-"

"Sir Arthur, is that any way to talk to a loyal customer?" Rapunzel said in a mocked stern voice as she pulled back her hood.

Arthur's rheumy eyes grew wide and he gave a hasty bow, the joints in his back cracking.

"I'm sorry yer Highness, I didn't know it was youse and..." he trailed off when he heard her chuckle.

"No worries Sir, I'm just here to get some supplies," she replied warmly.

The tiny man straightened and gave her a guilty look. "Sure, sure, look around all yer want." He then turned back to Jack, the contrite expression he wore earlier dissolving into a glare. "And what do you want, young man?"

Rapunzel cut in before Jack could reply. "He's with me, good Sir."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and gave a sour glare. "Is that yer fiance?"

Both Rapunzel and Jack blushed, stuttering out no's.

"Sir Arthur, this is my...uh... my good friend, Jack," she said, introducing him to the younger man.

"And Jack, this is Sir Arthur, faithful art supplier of Corona," Rapunzel said and the old man tsked.

"None of that 'Sirs' and what not, it's all past me days," he said and gestured to the whole shop dismissively. "Go ahead and look, just holler if you need anything."

"Thank you, kind Sir," Jack replied sincerely as Arthur shuffled away, mumbling about stubborn horned lads.

When the door closed, Jack turned to Rapunzel with a smirk. "He's an interesting character."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Must be his age- father told me that he was around even before he became king," she said as she held up a set of brand new carving tools.

"Hey, look, I found it," she said happily and Jack looked at her in amusement.

"That's wood carving knifes, Your Highness," he said with a suppressed smile.

She dropped the set with a roll of her eyes. "Of course they are." She then poked him in the chest. "Just wait until I ask you to pick out brushes for me."

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, you caught me, I don't know a dime about painting."

Her gaze softened. "Maybe if I thought you painting you could teach me ice carving?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of hair nervously.

"I would like that," he said with a smile, echoing her words from the first time they met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and remember - reviews and comments are always appreciated (and might get virtual fudge cookies :P) Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_**I try to make you see my side, Always try to stay in line...**_

_**- I Don't Care; Apocalyptica feat Adam Gontier**_

* * *

Rapunzel could barely keep her eyes open during the royal counsel. She shut them closed and would've fallen asleep if Lord Urwell hadn't tapped her shoulder. She gave a jolt and rubbed her eyes, looking up to find everyone staring at her.

"Well," the treasurer asked. "What do you think about our proposition, Princess?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked sheepishly.

The Queen winced and repeated the treasurer's question. "Lord Roswood was asking if we should charge ten flowers for the galleys that are coming up for your coronation or maintain the price."

Rapunzel frowned. "Why would you want to increase the taxes?"

Lord Roswood cleared his throat. "The expense of your coronation has exceeded our budgeting and we thought that by increasing the taxes to ten flowers, it would suffice to pay off all of our debts." The treasurer continued. "However, I'm not so sure if Lors and Kathar would take kindly to us increasing the rates when they are our neighboring kingdoms," Lord Roswood said in a dubious tone.

The Princess mulled over it and decided to maintain the cost so as not to offend her guests. "Lors and Kathar are valuable alliances and should not be slighted in the least," she had declared and Lord Urwell furiously scribbled down her decision.

When the royal court was over, Rapunzel was the first to exit, her fingers itching for a paintbrush and some canvas. She hadn't even made it past the courtroom when she heard her mother calling.

Queen Theia briskly walked up to her daughter, an expression of subtle concern on her features. It always struck Rapunzel as odd whenever she saw her birth mother. The both of them could've been sisters from their slim forms right down to their straight brown hair, but the Princess oft felt awkward around her true mother. She put it down to the fact that Gothel was the only motherly figure she thought she had. _And look how well that went,_ she thought.

Rapunzel composed her features into a pleasant smile. "Mother," she curtsied. "Is there something the matter?"

Her mother shook her head. "It may not be anything but…you were so tired in the courtroom and I have never seen you so disinterested in your own country's affairs," she gave her daughter a worried stare.

The Princess gave her mother a soothing smile. "It's nothing, Mother, it's just I didn't get enough sleep last night."

The Queen looked like she didn't believe it but she let it slide. "About the matter of the expenses-"

"I'll think about that tonight, mother," she cut in, her smile strained. "I need a bath first, if you don't mind."

Lord Urwell interrupted her way back to the room with a polite but strained expression. She sighed. What is it now?

"Princess, I apologize for disturbing but I wanted an urgent word with you." He frowned. "I couldn't broach this topic with you since all your lords and counselors were there."

"Is anything the matter, Sir?" she asked.

Lord Urwell faced her with a grim stare. "I have heard words from the guards that a certain Princess was seen coming back to the castle way past midnight with a certain missing ice sculptor," he started, giving her an accusing stare.

Rapunzel stared back defensively. "We did nothing, I just showed him to the paint store and we're close friends-"

"It has to stop," he cut in curtly. "A princess cannot be seen with a commoner, no matter how good a friend he is."

She gave him a pointed stare. "I'm sorry if you didn't notice this, but I'm a princess and I can be friends with anyone I want."

"Yes, but there's a very thin line between an escapade and a rendezvous," Lord Urwell stated.

Rapunzel couldn't stop the blush that adorned her cheeks. "I-I, we're not-"

"Princess," he interrupted his tone kind. "You do know that he will head back to wherever he came from after your coronation, do you?"

She became silent. Rapunzel had never thought of that.

"It's just…with Eugene gone, and- he just makes me h-happy," she blurted.

Lord Urwell gave her a pitiful stare, the same look he had given her when he heard of the hunting incident that had killed Eugene. Unbidden, she remembered that fateful day.

_Princess Rapunzel had been studying her book on World History when a frantic pounding on the library door interrupted her train of thought. One of the servant girls – Lea or Leann – she wasn't sure, gave her a hasty bow and a panicked look._

_"Milady, it's your betrothed, something happened when he was hunting-"_

_Rapunzel didn't give her the chance to finish as she bounded from the library and to the castle's infirmary. When she arrived, there was a cluster of physicians surrounding the farthest bed. Her mother was there, wearing a worried look that Rapunzel had associated with serious news. She approached and when her mother noticed her, the Queen gave her daughter a tight hug._

_"Don't look, sweetie," she had whispered but Rapunzel pushed forward, not heeding her mother's words._

_The first thing she noticed was his hair. Eugene's immaculate brunette coif was clumped with dried blood and mud. It caked on his face, hiding a swollen, bruised eye. The second thing she noticed was the blood weeping freely from a wound on his side. She covered her mouth and nearly gagged. The scent of death and blood hung heavy around him._

_He cracked open an eye and tried to smile but when he did, she saw that his teeth were bloody and broken as well. Her stomach lurched then and she turned around, heaving but nothing would come out. One of the physicians came up to her, placing a gentle but firm hand on her back._

_"Maybe you should wait outside, Your Highness," he nodded to the Queen and she took her daughter by the arm, leading them both out of the sick ward._

_"What happened?" Rapunzel demanded, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer._

_The Queen gave her a sorrowful frown. "He nearly fell from his horse when they were hunting elk. Eugene's foot caught in a stirrup and the horse dragged him all the way from the Willow Forest to the Summer Springs."_

_Rapunzel winced. She knew the Willow Forest like the back of her hand, having explored it near a dozen times. The forest was littered with sharp rocks and huge boulders that packed the earth, waiting for someone to trip and bash their head against them._

_She stared at her clenched fists, turning white from the strain of rubbing the unshed tears from her eyes. "Will he…Will he make it?" she asked timidly._

_The Queen gave her a reassuring smile. "Eugene is strong, I'm sure he will."_

_He never did._

Rapunzel blinked back her memory, a sad expression on her features. Lord Urwell didn't seem to notice her subdued mood as he kept on prattling about the importance of a Princess' social ties. She interrupted him and told him that she understood then left before he could say another word. Rapunzel knew that she had offended her advisor but the memory of Eugene had left her shaken.

With her thoughts whirring in her mind, she had failed to notice Jack walking down the halls and bumped into him. He struggled with something in his arms before she helped him steady it. Jack looked at her in amusement.

"Watch where you're going Princess, you could have made me drop all my materials on the floor."

Rapunzel saw that he was carrying an armful of papers and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was just caught up with my thoughts and didn't notice where I was walking."

Jack gave her a careful look. He set the papers down and took her hand in his. "Princess, are you sure you're all right? You look upset," he commented in a concerned voice.

She gave him a tired smile. How was she suppose to tell him that her problems were centered around him without letting him know how much he liked her? In the end, she just shook her head and gestured at his papers.

"What's that you're carrying?"

He glanced at the forgotten plans with a surprised look. "This? Oh, this is just the rough plan on my next ice sculptor," for some reason, he blushed and Rapunzel felt more compelled to peek at his work.

"You're not sculpting a nude woman, are you Jack?" she teased and Jack turned redder.

"I-I, no, Your Grace," he replied, aghast.

"Then can I look at your plans?"

He gave her wry smile. "Think you can weasel out the truth from me?" he smirked.

Rapunzel scoffed. "You wish," she gestured at the library. "Are you free now?"

Jack took out a silver timepiece from his pants pocket and nodded. "The sculpting is almost halfway done and all I need is to straighten the lines, but I can spare a few hours."

He gave her the crooked smile that unknowingly she loved the best. "What do you have in mind, Princess?"

"Rapunzel," she corrected. "Just call me, Rapunzel. If nobody does, I'm likely to forget my own name," she replied in an amiable tone. Jack laughed and acquiesced, telling her what a unique name she had.

"My mother named me for the cabbages she loved eating when she was pregnant with me," she said with a shrug.

"My mother named me Jack because my father was already named Andrew," he rolled his eyes. "She didn't want to name me junior so she went with the name that nine boys in my village already had."

Rapunzel's curiosity piqued. She had never heard of Jack mentioning his family.

"Where's your village located, Jack?" she questioned.

"Very, very, very far from here, Rapunzel," he replied. "I'm not really good with maps, so I can't really say which kingdom my village is under."

She nodded in agreement. Rapunzel wasn't very good in maps either.

"So, are you ever going to share your plans with me or do you want me to steal them for a peek?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Jack gave a shake of his head, an amused smile on his face. "I'll show it to you on your coronation day," he adopted a mock scolding tone. "Till then, you have to wait, young one."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Please, we might be the same age."

"How old are you anyway?" he asked, seizing the opportunity to change the subject eagerly. She narrowed her eyes but let it pass, casually linking her arm in his.

"I'll be twenty on my coronation," she replied. "But I feel old."

He laughed. "If you feel old, I should feel ancient. Though, I'm only one year older."

She chuckled too but secretly, she was more than happy that their age gap wasn't as big as she had expected. She then knew that he would be perfect for her and she blushed at her thoughts.

Thankfully, Jack didn't notice as he pushed the door to her room open. Rapunzel told him to make himself comfortable while she fetched her brushes and paint pots. When she emerged from the bathroom with a container of water, she found him riffling through her sketch book, an expression of awe on his face.

"You drew this?" he asked, admiration in his brown eyes.

She nodded shyly. Setting the paint and canvas down, she sat herself by the easel, waiting for him.

"Who's this?" he asked. He showed her the picture of Eugene that she had drawn using charcoal. The drawing of him had been so lifelike, every stroke of her stencil mimicking his effortless charm and the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. She felt a pang in her heart.

Glancing at the drawing sadly, she replied, "Someone who was dear to me, but had passed."

Jack set the drawing down, his brow knitted together. "Your fiancée?" he asked cautiously and she nodded.

He didn't say anymore as he sat beside her, an unfathomable expression on his face.

Surprisingly, Jack gave her an apologetic smile, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry for your loss," he uttered softly. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

He then proceeded to pick up the brush. "So, painting, right? Sure, no sweat," he said though she could see that he was trying to take her mind of the heavy topic.

"Tell me you've seen a paintbrush before, Jack," she said with an angelic smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course, Rapunzel, I used to handle one…before it ruined my painting and came splattering on my pants," he admitted.

She helped him dip the brush in the water and swirled it through a deep red paint. Rapunzel then proceeded to spend the next few minutes teaching him the different techniques used for a sunset painting.

"Use a flat brush to brush on the base color of your scenery," she instructed. Jack followed her words, sweeping the red over the whole of the canvas.

"Alright, then wait for it to dry…"

When he finished, she stepped back to admire his work. For someone who claimed they weren't good at painting, his sunset scenery was surprisingly beautiful. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Although, I think you forgot a little bit of this-" taking the same red on a smaller paintbrush, she flicked the brush on his face, leaving a smear on his pale cheek.

Jack returned the favor at once, with a bright blue. Her fingers grazed at the drying paint and she gave him a smirk.

"Oh, it's on, Jack Overland," she declared.

"Bring it on, Rapunzel," he taunted.

The floor was splattered with paint by the time a knock sounded on the door. Rapunzel had managed to duck a glob of paint flying towards her as it splattered on the doorway. She opened the door, giggling, but at the sight of her mother, her giggles died.

Jack felt the mood plummet and his eyes widened when he saw that the Queen was giving staring at him, looking quite taken aback. He bowed and hastily muttered an excuse.

As gracious as a royal could when she found her daughter and a strange man splattered with paint, she dismissed him. Jack glanced back at Rapunzel as he mouthed an apology.

She helplessly watched as he walked off. Her mother cleared her throat.

"Rapunzel, who was that?" she asked, her expression searching.

"His name is Jack, Mother. He's the ice sculptor from faraway that Father hired to make the Corona sigil for my coronation," she replied, wiping at the paint on her face to make herself more presentable.

"And why wasn't he at his job?" her mother's green eyes bored into hers.

She gulped, nervous. "He and I are good friends, Mother, and I invited him over to teach him how to paint. We've been studying art together since, you know…" she gestured to her sketches.

Queen Theia looked like she wanted to know more about the nature of their relationship when Rapunzel told her curtly. "Jack and I are just friends, Mother, nothing more."

"The look that he gave you certainly didn't look friendly," she commented and despite herself, Rapunzel felt herself turned red.

Had Jack really look at her that way? She suddenly wished she could have switched her view with her mother's, if only to see him look at her the way her mother claimed.

When she didn't answer, Queen Theia gave a soft sigh and sat on the bed. She beckoned her daughter closer and patted the seat beside her.

"Rapunzel, you do know that you are already of a legal age come your coronation?"

She sat down beside the Queen gingerly, already dreading the turn of this conversation. "Yes, Mother?"

"And…I just thought that it would be great if you would…settle down already," her mother gave her a hopeful smile. "Get married and have kids."

Rapunzel recoiled as if she had been burned. "Wh-What…No!" she exclaimed. Her mother's face fell. "N-No, what I meant is…I can't do it… Not with Eugene gone and just, no…" she shook her head, her green eyes wide. "I can't, it still hurts."

Her mother nodded, though she did look disappointed. "Well, I was hoping that you would change your mind."

Rapunzel felt as if the conversation was not over and she gave her mother a reproachful look. "There's more, isn't it?"

Queen Theia had the gall to look embarrass.

"Mother," Rapunzel asked in a forceful tone. "What is it?"

The Queen bit her bottom lip before looking at her daughter imploringly.

"Don't get mad, it's just that…Well…Your Father and I have already decided on the best suitor for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't want you to see me crying, don't want to feel this, don't want to feel this right now, Feel like I could give up trying...**_

_**-Raining; Of Verona **_

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day that her suitors would come before her council, showing what a union of their kingdom and Corona could bear, all the while boasting about their achievements.

"I have once commanded an army to sack the Land of Dragons," an aged Lord declared, lifting his walking stick as he glared at the whole court. "My Princess, if we were to get married, I would give you all the gold that I plundered from that mysterious island-"

"If it even exists," one of the council members whispered to another, snickering.

"-and we shall be happily married with three sons, that I can promise you" the Lord finished.

Rapunzel pushed back her crown with a strained smile. "Thank you, Lord Myles; I shall contemplate on your offer."

The wizened lord gave a clumsy bow and ordered his guards to help him out of the meeting chambers.

The princess removed her crown, rubbing her aching neck from the its weight. Queen Thea and King Edmund were there with her, sizing up her potential husbands.

"That one was rather…interesting," her father mused.

Suitor after suitor came forth to plead for her hand, and once, even an exile Lord had the gall to come forward and name his terms for the reclaiming of his lost kingdom.

"Never fear, Princess, my word is as good as gold," the exiled Lord declared. "When I retake my seat back again, I shall pay you back double your weight in gold."

He was ushered from the room. A slew of other uninteresting men came forth; presenting more boasts and promises of gold and healthy heirs. Their faces had started to merge with one another and Rapunzel rubbed at her eyes to keep awake.

Mercifully, the council meeting was over. The princess sighed in relief. _Maybe I could think about my_ _possible suitors later,_ she thought, a glimmer of hope flaring in her chest, _while I'm painting._

Her mother turned to her, bright smile in place. "So, how did you find them?"

Rapunzel floundered for a moment, uncertain how to respond, "Um...very eclectic?"

Queen Thea nodded. "Alright then, we will resume on the morrow." The princess took that as a leave to go as she exited from the meeting chambers. She plucked the slender crown off her head, happy to have its weight gone.

She decided to take a walk to the gardens, to unwind with nature all around. The thought delighted her as she quickened her pace, impatient to get away from the stuffy walls of the castle. She nodded to the guards who were posted at the doors. They acknowledged her and pushed open the doors on her behest.

Rapunzel let the cool morning breeze ruffle her brown locks as she soaked in the sun and the bright morning atmosphere. The castle's gardens were neatly trimmed, hedged by wild pink roses around its perimeters. A fountain in the shape of a jug of roses flowed merrily in the centre of the garden. The princess made to sit but found that the bench was already occupied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to intrude," she smiled politely.

Jack seemed to be sketching the fountain with its shimmering streams of water but the anger shadowing his features made her pull up short. He returned her smile but she could see the strain in his knuckles where he was crushing the pencil in his grip.

"Princess, what a pleasant surprise," he replied amicably.

"Is everything okay, Jack?" she questioned, concerned.

He shook his head, brown bangs falling into his eyes. "I'm as right as rain, Your Grace."

She sensed that something was amiss when he started calling her 'Your Grace'. Rapunzel grimaced. "You know how much I don't like you calling me that."

"Sorry," he replied distractedly. He then turned his attention back to the half shaded jug but she could see the strain in his concentration.

She placed her hand on his trembling one.

"Alright, spill," she said bluntly.

Jack pulled his hand back, his expression neutral. "What?"

"What are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset about anything." His tone was defensive and accusing at the same time.

"Oh yeah? Then why are your hands trembling so much?" she demanded.

He clenched his hands into fists, giving her a cursory glance.

"Just leave it, Rapunzel."

She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't. Seeing Jack upset unhinged her in a way. The ice sculptor always seemed happy, smiling and whistling whenever he did his work and walked the castle grounds. She did not like to see him this way- so full of unconcealed anger.

"Jack, please, just tell me-"

"It's nothing," he replied brusquely. He made to stand up, brushing the dirt from his tan breeches.

Her hand shot out to grab his before he could turn away. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she didn't know if she felt more terrified of hitting him or crying.

"Tell me, I can help." He made to pull away but her grip was firm.

"Jack," she said sternly. "I command you to-"

"Oh, starting with all the commands already, Your Highness." He sneered at her, ferocity shining in his once warm eyes.

Rapunzel dropped her hand in shock, her mind numbing. "Wh-"

"You don't get to push me around and push me away when you want to, Princess," he went on, oblivious to the pain she was feeling.

"It's funny isn't it," Jack stated, his voice bitter.

"Jack, I don't think I understand-"

"Your suitors, Punz!" he erupted, his cool facade cracking. "They're all a bunch of dimwitted fools."

She got up, her hands and body visibly shaking.

"So that is what you are mad about?" she all but screamed at him. "My _suitors?_"

"Yes," he bit back. "Open your eyes, Punz, they're not good for you- in fact, they seem downright useless and-"

"It's out of my control Jack!" she replied, the tears spilling much to her horror. She swiped them away angrily.

"Are you getting mad at me for something that I have completely no power over?"

He walked up to her, gripping her shoulders rigidly. Jack's expression was composed but his eyes were a wild mix of dangerous emotions. She could see anger, sadness, jealousy…

"Yes, you do."

He turned, his hands dropping from her shoulders. She grasped his hand in hers, tugging him back.

"Say it, Jack," she whispered. "Say what you mean to say, because I don't understand what you are trying to imply."

Rapunzel could see that the truth was costing him. His face paled and his mouth settled into a tight line. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, but she didn't care. This farce was wearing her out.

"All I'm saying is-" He broke off and took a deep breath, starting over.

"All I'm saying is, you deserve so much better."

She let him go then, her hands falling uselessly to her sides.

"Jack," she whispered.

"I know it can never be, Punz," he said, sounding like a man who was holding on to his life by a thread. He sounded desperate.

His eyes were anguished as it bore into hers. "I know it deep in my goddamn bones but…" he trailed off.

Rapunzel took a step back, mortified. "Jack, what you are saying is incredibly dangerous," she warned.

"Don't you think I know that?" His hands were reaching towards her but she shifted from his reach.

"Jack," his name rolled of her tongue forlornly. "I'm sorry."

She turned and ran, away from him, away from his half confession…away from her own feelings.

The princess scrubbed furiously at the tears running down her face. She ignored the guards who were staring at her in blatant confusion and made for her room. Luck was with her and for once no one intercepted her run. She closed the door shut with a resounding _boom_ and fell onto the bed, the sharp points of her crown poking into her scalp.

Rapunzel removed the crown once again and with a look of disgust, threw it across the room.

For the longest time since Eugene's death, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make Jack and Rapunzel get back together ;) **


End file.
